Maka Proves Herself
by mAD aS A pHAntOM
Summary: After hearing Soul make a misogynistic comment about her, Maka decides to take action to prove that she is sexy enough. With a little help from Tsubaki, Kid and the Thompson Sisters, will she be able to prove herself? Lemon at the end of the story!


**Maka Proves Herself: Is She Deemed Sexy Enough?**

**Rochu: I am not very good at writing smut, but this is my second attempt. This is going to be pretty long and the smut won't show up until close to the end. Joanna, if you're reading this, then I hope you're happy that I wrote a fucking lemon! Tsubaki, will you do the honours**

**Tsubaki: Rochu doesn't own Soul Eater. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Maka cautiously walked up the steps to Lord Death's Mansion, knocking on the door three times. She waited patiently, looking around to pass the time before she could hear Patty's footsteps run into the door. "Patty, be careful! Who is it?" the voice, which Maka figured belonged to Liz. "It's Maka," the meister replied before the door opened to reveal the Thompson sisters."Hey Maka, on time as always! Come on in," Liz let herself out of the way as the girl walked in, putting her coat on the coat hanger. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" The eldest Thompson asked as the three girls mounted the steps to the room the girls shared. "Well, it's about Soul," Maka muttered, steam almost coming out of her ears about what said the other day. The two sisters noticed the look of anger and frustration on the meister's face and knew what was up.

"Let me take a wild guess: You and Soul got into another fight?" Liz guessed. "It's not that! It's just that he said something that...took things too far." Maka mumbled the last part. "What did he say?" Patty questioned as the three girls entered their room and sat on Patty's bed, which was LITTERED with giraffes of different colours and patterns. "Well... It's kind of a long story..." just as she was about to recount her tale, the door bell rang eight notes, signaling another visitor. "That must be Tsubaki, I got it. Patty, entertain Maka with your giraffe friends," Liz stood up and walked out of the room as Maka tried to listen intently to Patty as she introduced her giraffes. About five minutes later, Tsubaki entered the room with Liz in tow. "Now that we're all here, Maka, tell us from the very beginning." Maka took a deep breath and began her story. "Well it all started on Monday..."

* * *

**Monday:**

Maka walked down the halls of the DWMA, the same old look of determination in her emerald green eyes. She greeted people as she walked passed them, usually getting a greeting or just a wave back. She walked into the classroom and being one of the first ones there, gave her plenty of time to read. She took out her copy of 'Divergent' and got her headphones out as well. She turned on her deathPod and quickly picked a nice yet haunting piano piece to listen to as she read the adventures of Tris Prior and the dystopian society of Chicago. Soon, the class began to flood with more students, including her partner, Soul. "Okay, how 'bout that girl?" Black*Star asked as he pointed to a girl in the front row. "I'd say an 8...she has this sort of 'wow' factor, but it isn't as big as the last chick," Soul commented. Maka paused the song she was currently listening to so that she can eavesdrop on the two idiots.

"Alright, how about Maka?" Maka's heart stopped immediately as she listened intently. Being partners, he wouldn't say something bad about her... Right? Soul pondered on it for a moment before he spoke"She's okay, I guess. I mean, she's my partner and all, but there's just something about her that doesn't really define her as... hot or sexy, I mean, have you seen her tiny-tits? Sometimes, she doesn't even want to have fun! I'd say a seven point five." Soul concluded. Hearing that from her partner, hell,her crush was just heartbreaking and infuriating. For his information, she grew to a fucking B-cup so she is no longer considered 'tiny-tits'! Oh the nerve! She had the urge to just give him a piece of her mind (or her book for all she cared), but the bell rang, signaling the start of class, missing her chance.

All throughout Stein's lecture on the importance of soul wavelenghts while also dissecting a frog, Soul's words echoed in her mind as she tried to push it to the back of her mind and concentrate to no avail. That day, Maka decided to just ignore Soul, refusing to talk to him or give him eye contact: she even refused to use him as her respected weapon, choosing to partner with Tsubaki for gym class that day as her meister instead, leaving Soul dumbfounded and confused. Once school was over and the two headed home, Soul decided to ask what was up during dinner.

"Maka, why won't you talk to me?" Soul finally asked during dinner, which consisted of instant ramen for the weapon and Sunday's leftovers for Maka, who ignored him again as she put her dishes away and marched to her room. Soul stood up from his seat and grabbed her wrist, keeping the meister in place. "Let go, Soul!" Maka demanded. "Not until you tell me what the hell is up with you!" Soul countered. "No, go to Hell and leave me alone!" Maka got herself free from Soul's grasp and marched into her room, slamming the door in the process. She didn't want to talk to her partner for his rather sexist and misogynistic comment he made. That was when she came up with an idea. She got her phone and texted Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, saying to meet on Friday at the Thompson sister's place of residence for a plan she had up her sleeve.

* * *

**Present:**

"Wow, that's a low blow, even for Soul," Liz admitted. "Yeah, so that's why I called you all here. I want to prove to Soul that I can be sexy enough, and you're the only girs I know who can help me. So what should I do?" Liz and Patty's eyes lit up excitement while Tsubaki had on a encouraging smile. "Well, you have surely developed in the most looked upon area by the male species." Liz did a quick walk around Maka, studying and taking in what makes her considered... Not very sexual.

"Yup, there it is..." Liz went to see down with her sister and Tsubaki. "You're dressed too innocently to even be considered sexy." Liz concluded. "You're also very studious and only care about your studies then what is right in front of you, like Mr. Giraffe the 8th!" Patty added as she squeezed the living stuffing out of the poor thing. Maka sighed. All of those things were true; no wonder Soul didn't have a thing for her. "What am I going to do?" The scythe meister asked as she plopped herself on Liz's bed with a defeated look in her eyes. "Not to worry! We are going to give you the best fucking makeover Death City, hell, the WORLD has ever seen..." Liz, followed by Patty and Tsubaki did another assessment on the green eyed bookworm. "Okay, first of all, get rid of these pigtails, they make you look like a kid." Liz went to take the hair ties that held Maka's hair in place before her hands were slapped away by Kid.

"NO ONE TOUCH MAKA'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL HAIR!" Kid screamed at the top of his lungs. "But Kid, we're giving a makeover, so get out of the way, or I swear, I will move every single symmetrical thing in your room so that it is at least five, no TEN centimeters off from where it usually is!" Patty threatened in her 'special way', making Kid's eyes begin to water about the fact that his room might become assymetrical if he interefered. "Okay, okay... You may do what you want with her hair..." Kid sighed in defeat as he walked out of the room, turning every few steps to give them the puppy dog face before leaving the room. Liz a gave along, lenghty sigh. "Fine, you can help! Just stop acting like a little puppy already, will ya?" Kid immediately ran into the room with a smile on his face. "Okay, I agree that you need to get rid of the pigtails..." with tearful eyes, Kid went and removed the hair ties that bound them, letting her hair flow freely.

"You look better with your hair down, Maka," Tsubaki mused, the meister returning a word of thanks. The four friends looked at Maka, wondering what they could do before an idea popped into Patty's giraffe filled head as she went to get her phone. "How about she dresses like her? You know, like in this video?" Patty pulls up the Glee version of "...Baby, One More Time" on her deathPhone, Maka taking in how the girl moved and how she dressed. "Not a bad idea, Patty." a Kid chuckled before he looked at his watch. "Holy Number Eight! I'm going to be late for my date! Gotta go. Good luck, guys!" Kid ran out of the room, leaving the four girls. "Alright, Maka, you're going to dress like Rachel Berry in this video!" Liz concluded.

The meister couldn't help but to sweatdrop and to fill nervous on the inside. "How can I pull that off?" Liz, Patty and Tsubaki all stood up from the bed to face Maka. "Stand up for a moment, Maka..." Tsubaki commanded gently. The girl did as she was told. "Okay, first get rid of the sweatervest and the tie." Maka removed her sweater vest and tie like she was told and waited. "Now what?" "Now, unbutton your shirt," Maka's widened, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "We're not going to rape you, Maka! just do it!" The girl did as she was told once again and was now exposed, giving Liz the chance to rebutton the middle and to tie up the bottom, showing off her belly and little bit more of her chest area. If Soul were to see her right now, she would be downright embarrased, however, this one way of getting to notice her, so it should be full proof.

* * *

**Monday: **

"Alright Maka, remember what we thought you; just act confident and you should be fine!" "I don't think I can do this..." Maka admitted sheepishly as all four girls walked up the steps of the DWMA, butterflies fluttering in the scythe meister's belly. "Don't worry, Maka, we've got your back." Tsubaki gave her a reassuring smile before they reached the final step, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki going ahead. "Good luck, Maka!" the girls said in unison as they walked off, leaving Maka to fend for herself. She took a deep breath continued the mount up the stairs, her feet having gotten used to the sensible heels that Liz lent her, but still shaking beneath her. "Here goes nothing," The meister walked up the stairs to meet the gaze of the other students; some wondering if she was a new student, or if it was someone they knew. Maka walked with her head held high, like what Patty has advised her to do the weekend they were giving Maka lessons.

Maka walked down the hallways all the way to The Crescent Moon Class, feeling tense from all the stares she has been getting from her peers. She sat in her usual seat, cursing the fact that her feet are starting hurt from wearing the heels. She sat in the same spot as last time and plugged in her earbuds, listening to some music while she read over her study notes for a quiz the class was having that day.

Once again, the room began to fill up with students, and Maka became sucked in to the gossip about the 'new girl' and how she made a big entrance that day; even bigger than Black*Star himself!

"WHY WOULD SOME GIRL STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT AWAY FROM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR?" Speak of the devil... The blue- haired monkey stomped his way up the stairs to his usual seat, followed by Kid and Soul. Maka gulped when she saw her partner, hoping and praying that he would notice how she looked today, however, he didn't seem to notice. "Calm down, Black*Star," Soul said cooly. Maka sighed, taking out her phone to report to the three girls before she got a text from an unknown number.

"Meet me in the school balcony," the text read. Who would send her a text? She looked around the room to see who had a phone in their hand, unfortunately finding no one. "Maybe it's one of the girls for a progress report...oh well," the meister sighed as she turned her attention to Professor Stein.

Maka waited anxiously on the school balcony just as the lunch bell rang, the wind blowing, making her shiver. She didn't understand why she chose this day to prove herself to Soul. "I see you got my text," Maka recognized that voice immediately and turned to face her scythe and weapon, Soul 'Eater' Evans. "What do you want, Soul?" Maka asked, refusing to meet his gaze. The weapon sighed, remembering what he said about his partner; that he realized that she overheard him, immediately feeling guilt and remorse. He didn't mean to offend her.

"You know, you didn't have to dress up like that just to impress me." Soul admitted as he took a step towards Maka, who turned to look at her partner with eyes wide open. "The only reason why I said that to Black*Star was because I was hiding my true feelings for you," the weapon took another step, a smirk now appearing on his face. "What do you mean? That you hate me because of my lack of sex appeal?" Maka took a step back as he began to take a step forward. "Not exactly," he chuckled before placing his lips upon hers, stopping the meister's train of thought. So he DID like her; he was just afraid to admit it. The kiss was chaste and sweet, Maka wrapping her arms around Soul's neck, pulling him closer before they parted for air, the feeling still lingering on both their lips. Maka turned away, her face flushed as red as her Papa's hair.

"Do you want to head back to the cafeteria?" The meister of the pair asked. A devilish smile played on his lips. "Nah, I think I got a better idea," Soul grabbed Maka's hand, leading her back inside and through the halls of the DWMA until he reached one of the many janitors closets in the school, pulling Maka in and locking the door before slamming her against the wall and capturing her lips in his.

* * *

**(Warning: This is where the smut is about to take place. If you are uncomfortable reading this sort of thing, feel free to skip through to the end. If you don't give a shit, then keep on reading!) **

The two continued to kiss, which was once chaste and sweet before it became lustful and passionate before Soul moved on to place soft kisses on Maka's neck, making the meister mewl. "Soul," she breathed as the kisses soon turned into small nibbles. "Why are you..." she gasped as he bit into her sensitive spot, leaving his mark.

"Why am I, what?" Soul asked as he continued his small ministrations. "Why are you admitting this now? Is it because of my makeover?" she breathed before she moaned. Soul stopped and looked her straight in the eye. "No, I really do like you, Maka; I have been ever since we went to Italy, where I nearly sacrificed my life just to save you," Soul leaned into give a Maka a quick peck on the lips.

"If you don't feel the same way and just want to stop, then you could just leave and pretend that none of this ever happened," The weapon backed away just in case Maka decided to leave, but she stayed, her heart swelling that Soul liked her for her. In response, she kissed Soul with much more passion and the weapon returned, continuing where they left off, Soul began to suck on Maka's neck once more, earning more mewls from the meister.

"Mmmmm, Soul," Maka breathed as he continued, moving his hand to grope her breast, making the girl squeak in surprise. "I'm sorry," Soul murmured removing his hands away. "No, keep going," she said seductively. Soul smirked and continued to rub and massage her breast, making the girl hum in amusement. Soul then moved his hands to untie the lower part of Maka's shirt and unbuttoning it removing it so that she was only her in bra. He kissed down her neck and onto the valley of her breasts. Maka hummed once more before the weapon went and unclipped the bra that blocked the view from what he was looking for. Immediately after it fell to the floor, the meister blushed and tried to block his view out of embarrassment.

"Don't hide from me, Maka..." he slowly removed her arms away from her chest area and began to knead them just as he did before, pinching her left nipple, making her moan and squirm in satisfaction. He wrapped his lips around her right breast and began to suck, making Maka gasps and throw her head back. She hoped that no one heard her as Soul moved on to massage her right breast and suck on her left. "Soul, that feels good!" she breathed before he removed his hand and mouth away. She began to pout from the neglect before she felt her weapon's hand tug at her skirt. She looked down at the weapon's piercing red gaze; practically begging for her permission to remove them. She nodded her head and he pulled them down until they reached her ankles, leaving her in only her panties. Maka seemed to pout at Soul, giving her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She knelt in front of him and gave him a smug look. "It's unfair that I'm the one who's undressed and you aren't," she said as she tugged off his leather jacket and removed his orange shirt, revealing his scar. Maka gave a sad look, tracing it with her fingers, still feeling guilty for screwing up in their fight with Crona. "Hey, it's not your fault, I had to protect you..." Soul said before he kissed his meister once more and the rough play continues, the weapon's bulge becoming tighter in his pants everyt time they played with each other.

"I see you're excited already," Maka giggled. "Not as excited as you," Soul smirked as he placed his hand to her core, making her shiver as he tugged on her panties, removing it in the process. His hand went back to her core as she squirmed and squeaked, another moan erupting in her throat. Soul began to rub, his thumb circling her bundle of nerves as she squeaked. "Ah, Soul!" she squirmed again as she bucked her hips to get more out of the pleasure. He inserted his finger insideof her, his years of playing piano giving his fingers the practice they needed. He continued his ministrations, inserting another finger to her tight opening. "Faster, dammit!" she breathed as he pumped his fingers with more speed, making Maka writhe in excitment. Right as she was about to climax, Soul removed hus fingers, giving a quick lick of her fluids. Maka pouted, for she actually enjoyed the feeling. "Hold on, Tiny-tits... You haven't experienced the best part yet," Said the weapon as he removed his jeans and boxers. The meister gulped at how huge he was, wondering if he would be able to fit inside of her. Soul leaned in to kiss his meister before he positioned himself.

"I'll be gentle, I promise..." Maka nodded as Soul slowly pushed himself inside, a painful expression gracing her features. She gave a pained whimper as she tried to adjust to his size. "Okay, you may move now..." she requested and Soul thrusted in, starting out slow and steady, afraid that he may hurt his meister. Maka bucked her hips to meet his, soon enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. "Ngh, faster Soul!" the meister moaned out. "Are you sure?" the meister nodded again as Soul began to pick up the pace, their moans syncing together as the called out each other's names. "Oh Death, Soul! I'm going to..." with one final cry, Maka finally reached her limit, her love juices soaking Soul's manhood, causing him to finally reach his limit. They panted, basking in the afterglow of what they had just done. Soul gave a toothy smile, leaning in to kiss Maka's forehead.

"That was amazing..." Maka whispered hoarsly. "Yeah.." Soul slowly pulled himself off. "Round two?" Soul smirked deviously. Just as she was about to agree, the bell rang. Both meister and weapon moaned as they tried to quickly clean themselves off and get dressed before casually getting out of the janitor's closet, acting as if nothing happened.

**(End of Lemon...you may continue on now,)**

* * *

"There you guys are! We are looking all over for you during lunch!" Liz said as Soul and Maka entered the room, hands entwined. "We decided to go out to eat today," Soul lied cooly as he sat in his usual seat next to Maka.

"Maka, what's that mark on your neck?" Patty pointed childishly to the meister's neck, who quickly blushed and slapped her hand over it. "Uh, a spider bit me during lunch!" she lied. She could hear giggles coming from behind her, making both herself and Soul blush harder than ever before

"Well, something tells me that our plan worked..."

* * *

**Rochu: I'm sorry that the lemon sucked jingle bells, but I tried at least! Thank you so much for reading this! Now, I'm going to go cry in a corner because I feel rather horrible for writing this.**


End file.
